Yu Yu hakusho : Amour pour la vie
by emke1
Summary: Histoire humoristique et romantique, assez débile...laissez moi des review svp. Et demander moi ce que vous aimeriez que je rajoute dans l'histoire, ça me ferai super plaisir. nouveaux chap...le 5, le 6 et 7. bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

**_Yu Yu Hakusho_**

_**Voilà, je vous présente mon texte sur Yu Yu Hakusho, c'est la première fois que j'écrit une histoire sur ça, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Et les deux sœurs de l'eau sont des personnages que j'ai crée, en fait, ma copine et moi on avait décidée de se mettre dans l'histoire, car on aime énormément deux personnages. Et donc, moi je suis Misao, et ma copine est Shunraï. Alors voili voilou…**_

_**Chapitre I**_

**_Titre : Rencontre entre l'équipe d'Urameshi et les deux sœurs de l'eau._**

**_L'équipe d'Urameshi au complet, s'en va au stade de lumière pour un nouveau tournoi, pour que Yusuke obtienne la vie si il gagne ce tournoi. C'est pour cela qu'il est accompagné de tous ses amis, en qui il peut avoir confiance. _**

_**Comme par hasard, Yusuke approche de Keiko (pourquoi pas plutôt Genkeï ?) et lui dit :**_

_**Tu n'aurai pas pris un peu de poids ? (Gros plan sur les fesses) **_

_**je diraaaaiiii, là, (en lui touchant du bout des doigts ses fesses). **_

_**Espèce de cochooonnn ! (Baaaf et encore Baaaf !)**_

_**(Pauvre Yusuke, il en a reçu assez là). **_

**_Kuwabara arriva et voulu sauter sur Yusuke (vous devinez pourquoi ? Et bien Kuwabara est P.D. ça vous choque hein ! Et ce crétin des îles, et bien il est hyper mega amoureux de Yusuke, il est même capable d'aller le voir la nuit, si c'est pas déjà fait ! )_**

_**Tout à coup, une petite biche sortit d'un buisson, Hiei qui n'en avait jamais vu, il devint bleu, violet etc… Hurla et sauta sur la branche d'un arbre complètement appeuré, et hurla comme un bébé :**_

_**Maaaamaaannnn ! Au Secouuuurrrr ! Au Secouuuurrrr ! Maaamaaannn les petiiiits baaaateauuuu ! J'ai peuuurrr !**_

_**(Lui, d'habitude qui n'a pas peur de tuer des démons, et bien là, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau).**_

_**Kurama essaya de le rassurer :**_

_**Hiei, n'ai pas peur, ce n'est qu'un petit animal tout à fait innocent, il ne va quand même pas t'avaler tout cru.**_

_**T'es sûr ?**_

_**Mais ouuuiii, j'en suis sûr et certain, alleeez, tu va descendre comme un gentil petit garçon, et je te donnerai une belle sucette.**_

_**Tu me prend pour un imbécile ou quoi ? Je suis quand même pas un demeuré !**_

_**T'es vraiment sûûûûûrrrr ? **_

_**Mais ouuuuiii, espèce de crétin ! (Oulààà, ça commence sérieusement à chauffer là, Hiei est très en colère).**_

_**Bon ok, alors descend.**_

_**D'accord, mais enlève moi cet animal d'ici, je suis pas très rassuré.**_

_**Ok. (et Kurama éloigna l'innocente petite biche, d'un geste de la main). Voilà, tu peux descendre.**_

_**Merci beaucoup.**_

**_Oh de rien. (kurama commença à avoir la petite larme au coin des yeux de rire). _**

_**Soudain, on entendit la Castaffiore ou quelques chose dans le genre. C'était Kuwabara qui était en train de chanter :**_

_**Ohhh maaa douuuceee Yusukeee, tuuu ess l'aamouuurr de maaa vieeee.**_

_**Je crois que la pluie va commencer à arriver si il ne se la ferme pas, dit Yusuke.**_

_**Ces garçons sont vraiment pitoyables, marmonna Botan.**_

_**Tu as tout à fait raison Botan, chuchota Keiko à l'oreille de Botan.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Après toutes ces imbécillités, l'équipe continua son chemin, soudain, ils entendirent deux belles voix venir d'une clairière, ils s'approchèrent de plus en plus près de ces voix, et ils virent deux séduisantes et jeunes filles assises au près d'une cascade en train de chanter, l'une avait les cheveux roses avec une robe couleur lavande et l'autre avait les cheveux bleus avec une robe blanche, elles étaient tellement belles que tout les garçons de l'équipe Urameshi en était charmé. **_

_**Les deux sœurs sentirent une présence les observées et elles envoyèrent une vague astrale attaquée l'équipe. **_

_**L'équipe n'eu pas le temps d'éviter l'attaque, la vague astrale les toucha de plein fouet, se qui projeta violemment l'équipe contre un gros rocher.**_

_**Les deux sœurs étaient surprises de ce qu'elles virent, elles pensaient toute deux que la présence qu'elles avaient attaquées était des méchants ou des démons, elles se sentaient coupables d'avoir attaquées des innocents, donc elles vinrent au secours de l'équipe. **_

_**Nous sommes désolées de vous avoir attaquées, nous avons cru que vous étiez des méchants ou des démons, dirent-elle.**_

_**Mais vous êtes complètement folles, on n'est pas des chnoks quand même, ni que ce soit d'autres ! Dit Yusuke en colère noire.**_

_**Alors que pouvons nous faire pour nous pardonner ?**_

_**Et bien… Vous devrez nous combattre. Alors, acceptez-vous ?**_

_**Oui, avec plaisir, dirent les deux sœurs de l'eau avec enthousiaste.**_

_**Très bien, mais tout d'abord, comment vous appelez-vous ?**_

_**Moi, c'est Misao Hataï.**_

_**Et moi, c'est Shunraï Hataï.**_

_**Nous sommes les deux sœurs de l'eau, dirent-elles ensemble.**_

_**Les deux sœurs de l'eau ?**_

_**Oui.**_

_**J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous, il paraît que vous êtes les plus puissantes du monde et que vous n'avez jamais perdu un seul combat.**_

_**Faut quand même pas exagérer, nous ne sommes pas les plus puissantes du monde, mais c'est vrai que nous n'avons jamais perdues un seul combat, c'est juste que nous avons des pouvoirs exceptionnelles. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Chapitre II**_

**_Titre : Coup de foudre au combat._**

- Alors toi Misao, tu va combattre Hiei, et toi Shunraï, tu va combattre Kurama, ça vous convient ?

C'est parfait, dirent les quatre combattants avec enthousiaste.

Très bien, alooooorrs, commençons. Misao et Hiei, c'est vous.

Les deux adversaires se mirent face à face, Hiei fit un sourire de vainqueur, il était sûr de pouvoir gagner. Et Misao, elle observa attentivement le moindre geste de son adversaire, qui pourrait tenter quelques chose à tout moment.

Hiei attaqua le premier, il courut et dégaina son épée, Misao batta des cils si sensuellement, que Hiei se déséquilibra et s'arrêta net comme si il était hypnotisé, Misao souria malicieusement. Hiei, toujours sous l'effet de choc, commença à rougir et à bégayer.

Et Hiei, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'es tombé amoureux ou quoi ? Dit Kuwabara en ricanant.

Espèce de crétin, mêle toi de tes affaires ! Dit Hiei, rouge de colère,

Et bien, je peux savoir pourquoi tu rougis quand je te regarde ? dit Misao en rigolant.

Je… Je… tu es… vraiment très très…

Belle ?

Euh… Oui… dis Hiei tout timidement et en rougissant de plus en plus.

Mer…Merci… pour ton compliment… Misao baissa la tête et commença à rougir. Puis elle s'approcha de Hiei et lui fit un bisou sur la joue et couru à toute vitesse vers sa sœur.

Très bien, le combat est terminé, c'est Misao qui remporte le combat, dit Yusuke tout haut.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Très bien, c'est au tour de Shunraï et de Kurama.**_

_**Les deux combattants se mirent en place, c'est Shunraï qui commença à attaquer, en utilisant le pouvoir du serpent elle fit apparaître un cobra noir, le serpent attaqua Kurama, mais il fit apparaître son fouet et réussit à détruire le serpent en une fraction de seconde. Shunraï surprise, se figea, s'était la première fois que quelqu'un réussi à détruire son cobra. Kurama sourit, mais Shunraï n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu et elle utilisa le pouvoir du tsunami.**_

**_Elle concentra toute son énergie et lança le tsunami tout droit sur Kurama, il voulu tenter de s'échapper, mais il se fit englober dans l'eau, il essaya de nager pour pouvoir prendre de l'oxygène, mais il n'y arriva pas, il était en train de se noyer. Shunraï n'avait pas penser que le tsunami pouvait noyer quelqu'un, alors, elle arrêta l'attaque et couru jusqu'à Kurama, mais il ne respirait plus, il s'était noyé. Shunraï paniqua, elle le secoua et lui donna des claques, mais il ne respirait toujours pas, Shunraï pleurait à chaude larmes, elle se sentait tellement impuissante, tout à coup, il lui vint une idée, elle ouvrit la bouche de Kurama. Elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de Kurama et lui fit le bouche à bouche plusieurs fois._**

**_Soudain, Kurama toussota et recracha l'eau qu'il avait avalé, Shunraï était tellement heureuse qu'il soit à nouveau en vie, qu'elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle arrêta rapidement l'action qu'elle venait de commencer, et rougit violemment, Kurama sourit et à son tour l'embrassa romantiquement, et lui offrit une belle rose rouge._**

_**Shunraï rougissa et aida Kurama à se relever, ils vinrent tout les deux vers les autres. Misao tourna la tête dans la direction de Hiei, hiei fit de même vers Misao. Tout deux voyant qu'ils pensaient la même chose, rougirent et tournèrent la tête violemment, chacun dans l'autre direction.**_

**_C'est là que commença une belle histoire d'amour entre deux couples bien différents. L'un d'un amour plutôt difficile à avouer à l'autre personne. Et l'autre d'un amour qui s'exprime très romantiquement et avec beaucoup de baisers romantique et fougueux. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Chapitre III**_

**_Titre : Amour partagé. _**

_**L'équipe continua leur chemin, accompagné des deux sœurs de l'eau et d'une belle et romantique histoire d'amour. **_

_**Kuwabara qui s'ennuyait à fond comme une poule sans ses petits, embêta Yusuke en disant :**_

_**Urameshiiiiiiii ! Tu veux pas me faire un câlinouuuuu !**_

_**Non ! T'es vraiment le plus gros des crétins du monde toi !**_

**_Ohhhhh, (déception, et Gros yeux de Bambi) tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?_**

_**Oui !**_

_**Mais t'es sûr que tu ne veux vraiment pas me faire un gros câlinouuu maaaa chérieeeeeee !**_

_**Ouiiiiiiii, espèèèèèce de crétttinnnnnn !**_

**_Ohhhhh, t'es pas zentilllleeee ! (grosse larme aux yeux et aussi yeux de Bambi) t'es ma choupinette, mon gros cœur, mon trésor, ma chérie, mon petit lapinouuuuu et mon…heuhhhh…mon petit toutouuuuuuuu ! Allleeezzzz vaaaa chercheeeeerrr laaaa babaaalllleeee !_**

_**Tu…Tu…Tu es vraiment un sombre imbécile ! Tu vas me le payeeeeerrrrr ! (bouuummmm, la une explosion a éjecter Kuwabara à plus de 8mètres).**_

**_Pendant ce temps là, Misao et Hiei restèrent un à côté de l'autre sans se dirent un seul mots. Jusqu'à que Misao commença à lui parler : _**

_**Kuwabara est un cinglé, tu ne trouves pas ? Au fait, c'est ton ami ?**_

_**C'est vrai qu'il est cinglé et même pire, mais…Ce n'est pas mon ami.**_

_**Ah, désolée…Je ne le savais pas…Tu c'est, je ne voulais pas te vexer, te fâches pas comme ça, dit Misao tête baissée. **_


	6. Chapter 6

M'épouser ?

Oui, accepte-tu ?

Et bien… je ne sais pas… Il faudrait que je réfléchisse.

D'accord, je te laisse tout le temps que tu voudras.

Merci.

C'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin avec leurs autres camarades. Puis, Shunraï approcha de Misao et lui dit :

Et, soeurette, tu c'est ce que m'as dit Kurama tout à l'heure !

Euh… non, je n'en ai aucune idée… Dis toujours…

Ok, et bien il m'a demandé en mariage.

Mais c'est super çaaaaa ! Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

Je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir.

Quoiiiiii ! Mais t'es complètement folle, t'aurai du lui dire oui !

Peut-être bien, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir tu c'est.

D'accord d'accord, je n'ai rien dit. Oublie ça. Mais surtout, fais le bon choix, et si tu a besoin de te confier à quelqu'un, viens vers moi, ok ?

Ok, merci de ton soutient soeurette, je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Tu es la seule à qui je peux tout te dire, c'est pas pour rien qu'on est sœurs fit-elle en rigolant, Misao fit de même.

Oui, tu as tout à fais raison.

Au fait, comment ça va entre Hiei et toi ? C'est le grand amour ?

Et bien, je dirais que c'est difficile de se dire je t'aime nous deux… On ne sait pas quoi se dire, enfin voilà quoi ! c'est un amour pas facile à s'avouer. Surtout qu'il a l'air plutôt timide et mauvais caractère… Mais il est vraiment très fort et assez musclé, fit-elle en rougissant sur ses mots.

Ohhhh, toi, tu à l'air très amoureuse de lui, mais tu ne sais pas comment le lui dire.

Et bien… Je l'ai déjà embrassée sur la bouche aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois. C'était plutôt rapide mais vraiment passionnant…

Ohhh, je voisssss, maaa soeurrrrr esttttt amouuurreuseeee !

Oui, mais toi aussi, non ? Et j'ai pu constater que vous étiez passionnément amoureux, surtout que vous arrêtiez pas de vous embrassés…

Oui, sur ce point, tu as tout à fait raison, fit-elle en rougissant à fond.


	7. Chapter 7

M'épouser ?

Oui, accepte-tu ?

Et bien… je ne sais pas… Il faudrait que je réfléchisse.

D'accord, je te laisse tout le temps que tu voudras.

Merci.

C'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin avec leurs autres camarades. Puis, Shunraï approcha de Misao et lui dit :

Et, soeurette, tu c'est ce que m'as dit Kurama tout à l'heure !

Euh… non, je n'en ai aucune idée… Dis toujours…

Ok, et bien il m'a demandé en mariage.

Mais c'est super çaaaaa ! Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

Je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir.

Quoiiiiii ! Mais t'es complètement folle, t'aurai du lui dire oui !

Peut-être bien, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir tu c'est.

D'accord d'accord, je n'ai rien dit. Oublie ça. Mais surtout, fais le bon choix, et si tu a besoin de te confier à quelqu'un, viens vers moi, ok ?

Ok, merci de ton soutient soeurette, je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Tu es la seule à qui je peux tout te dire, c'est pas pour rien qu'on est sœurs fit-elle en rigolant, Misao fit de même.

Oui, tu as tout à fais raison.

Au fait, comment ça va entre Hiei et toi ? C'est le grand amour ?

Et bien, je dirais que c'est difficile de se dire je t'aime nous deux… On ne sait pas quoi se dire, enfin voilà quoi ! c'est un amour pas facile à s'avouer. Surtout qu'il a l'air plutôt timide et mauvais caractère… Mais il est vraiment très fort et assez musclé, fit-elle en rougissant sur ses mots.

Ohhhh, toi, tu à l'air très amoureuse de lui, mais tu ne sais pas comment le lui dire.

Et bien… Je l'ai déjà embrassée sur la bouche aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois. C'était plutôt rapide mais vraiment passionnant…

Ohhh, je voisssss, maaa soeurrrrr esttttt amouuurreuseeee !

Oui, mais toi aussi, non ? Et j'ai pu constater que vous étiez passionnément amoureux, surtout que vous arrêtiez pas de vous embrassés…

Oui, sur ce point, tu as tout à fait raison, fit-elle en rougissant à fond.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Yu Yu Hakusho_**

**_Chapitre IV_**

**_Titre : Arrivée, composition des équipes et amour au stade de Lumière._**

**_Les deux sœurs de l'eau restèrent écartées des autres pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement des derniers évènements, tandis que Hiei et Kurama discutèrent des deux sœurs…_**

_**Kurama : dit-Hiei, je peux te demander quelque chose ?**_

_**Hiei : Ouai si tu veux, dis toujours…**_

**_Kurama : Et bien… J'ai demandé à Shunraï de m'épouser, et je ne sais vraiment pas si elle va accepter… Je sais qu'on ne se connaît seulement depuis quelques jours, mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir connu depuis toujours… Je l'aime vraiment, mais j'ai vraiment peur de sa réponse… Crois-tu qu'elle va accepter ?_**

**_Hiei : Aucune idée… Tu verras bien… De toute façon ça m'étonnerait qu'elle fasse le mauvais choix, elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire et choisira donc le bon chemin…_**

_**Kurama : tu a peut-être raison, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter. **_

_**Du côté de Misao et Shunraï :**_

_**Misao : dit, ta réfléchit à la réponse que tu vas donner à Kurama ?**_

_**Shunraï : Eh bien, je pense que oui.**_

_**Misao : Et tu vas lui diiiiire quoiiiiii ?**_

**_Shunraï : oh ! Ça va oui ! Calme toi ! Je vais lui dire oui, ça te va !_**

**_Misao : Du calme du calme, je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas t'énerver tu sait… Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu allais lui dire…_**

**_Shunraï : euhhh… écoutes, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…_**

_**Misao : Je te pardonne, mais tout ça est vraiment de ma faute, je n'aurai jamais du te stresser comme je l'ai fait.**_

_**Shunraï : pas grave… Tu sais, c'est plutôt de ma…**_

_**Yusuke : Et regardez, nous arrivons au stade de lumière, nous devrions d'abord chercher un hôtel… Allez, venez avant qu'il fasse nuit, car le soleil va se coucher.**_

**_L'équipe arriva dans un hôtel, et prirent des chambres deux par deux, et bien évidemment, c'est Yusuke qui s'en chargea et qui choisit qui va avec qui, et ça sans que les autres le sachent…_**

_**Il mit, Lui avec Keiko, Kuwabara avec Botan, Kurama avec Shunraï et Hiei avec Misao.**_

**_Kuwabara : Eh Yusuke, qui va avec qui… Pour les chambres… Parce que… J'espère qu'on est ensemble toi et moi… Car moi… Je t'aimeuhhh, ohhh mon amourrrr ! Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas demandé en mariage… Alors ! Tu te lances !_**

_**Yusuke : Me lancer ?… A quoi ?...**_

_**Kuwabara : Benh… Pour la demande en mariage… Tu dois te mettre à genou devant moi, et me dire : Veux-tu devenir mon homme ? **_

**_C'est mieux que tu dises mon homme, que ma femme, non ? Parce que, moi, je ne suis pas une femme… Mais je suis un pd, et heureux de l'être… Je suis le roi des pddddddd ! Youpi ! Oh mon cher et tendre Yusuke ! Au fait… Combien d'enfant veux-tu ! Tu veux une fille ou un garçon ? J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop dur pour moi d'accoucher… J'espère surtout que nous ne divorcerons pas…_**

_**Yusuke : Kuwabaraaaaaa ! Espèce de… De… De crétin… Imbécile… Pervers… Et… Et… Oh ! Et puis à quoi bon t'expliquer… Tu ne comprends pas que je ne t'aime pas ! Moi, c'est Keiko que j'aime ! Je n'aime pas les hommes ! Et je ne suis pas un PD, comme un certain Kuwabara ici !**_

_**L'hôtelier : Messieurs et mademoiselles… Vos chambres sont prêtes…**_

**_Yusuke : Merci beaucoup… Allez les amis… Alors toi keiko, tu va avec moi, Kuwabara avec Botan, Kurama avec Shunraï et Hiei avec Misao… Et pas de changement de chambres… Allez, rejoignez vos chambres, je crois que nous ne dîneront pas ce soir, de toute façon, nous avons déjà pris notre dîner en route, donc c'est bon. Allez, bonne nuit, et faites de beaux rêves et ne faites pas de cochonneries ce soir, hein… Les amis… Hé hé hé… _**

_**Kurama et Shunraï rejoignirent leurs chambres et défirent leurs bagages…**_

**_Shunraï s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le soleil se coucher, quand soudain, elle sentit de puissant bras entourées sa taille, kurama l'embrassa fougueusement et l'approcha du grand lit en plume…_**

_**Suite censurée !**_

**_Du côté de Hiei et Misao, ils restèrent toutes la nuit près de la fenêtre enlacer, et en s'embrassant, comme pour se rassurer des combats qu'ils devront affronter ensemble, et de leurs amours qui commencent à se réveler… Peut-être que Hiei demandera à Misao de devenir sa femme… Qui sait ? Mais ce ne sera pas une chose facile pour lui… _**

_**Arrivera-t-il à affronter sa peur de l'amour ?**_

_**Quelques jours plus tard… Shunraï et Misao firent du shopping et parlèrent de choses de tout genres :**_

_**Misao : Et Shunraï, qu'est ce que tu dirais d'aller boire un coca dans ce bar, je commence à avoir soif… Shunraï… Shunraï… Est-ce que ça va ?**_

**_Shunraï : Non… Je ne me sens pas bien… J'ai le tournis, mal au cœur, et mal au ventre, j'ai trop envie de vomir… Je crois que je devrais aller voir le médecin… Tu m'accompagnes ?_**

_**Misao : Je pourrai seulement t'accompagner jusqu'au médecin, mais je ne pourrais pas rester car j'ai promis à Hiei de revenir assez vite, ça ne t'embête pas j'espère...**_

_**Shunraï : Non non, ne t'inquiète pas…**_

_**Misao : ok, alors allons y. **_

_**Shunraï et Misao se rendirent chez le médecin, puis comme prévu, Misao rentra à la maison pour rejoindre Hiei.**_

**_Médecin : Alors mademoiselle, que vous arrives-t-il ? _**

_**Sunraï : Et bien, j'ai le tournis, j'ai mal au ventre et mal au cœur…**_

_**Médecin : D'accord, alors je vais vous donner ceci, savez vous ce que c'est ?**_

_**Shunraï : Et bien, je crois que oui, ce n'est pas à part hasard un test de grossesse ?**_

_**Médecin : Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, et savez-vous comment l'utiliser ?**_

_**Shunraï : Oui monsieur.**_

_**Médecin : Très bien alors je vous laisse faire, les toilettes sont tout au fond du couloir à droite.**_

_**Shunraï : merci.**_

_**Shunraï rejoignit les toilettes et utilisa le test de grossesse. Puis, elle revint vers le médecin et lui donna le test de grossesse.**_

**_Médecin : Alors, voyons voyons … et bien et bien…Mademoiselle… C'est bien ce que je pensais… Vous êtes enceinte ! Toutes mes félicitations! Voulez vous garder l'enfant ?_**

_**Shunraï : Oui monsieur, dit-elle souriante, et heureuse… **_

_**Elle dit au revoir au médecin, puis elle rentra à l'hôtel pour rejoindre Kurama son tendre amour… **_

_**Shunraï : Chéri, c'est moi, je suis rentréeeee !**_

_**Kurama : Salut, tu as l'air bien joyeuse dis donc, que t'arrive t-il ?**_

_**Shunraï : Et bien… Je… Je… Je suis enceinte.**_

_**Kurama : Hein ! Mais… Mais… Mais de qui ?**_

_**Shunraï : Mais réfléchit idiot… Je suis enceinte de toi.**_

_**Kurama : Mais quand avons-nous… ?**_

_**Shunraï : Tu ne t'en rappelle plus ! C'était il y a deux semaines ! Le jour ou nous nous sommes installée dans l'hôtel.**_

_**Kurama : Ah oui, c'est vrai… J'avais complètement oublié… Je… Je suis désolé… Les jours passent tellement vite quand je suis auprès de toi…**_

_**Shunraï : Je te pardonne mon amour.**_

_**Kurama : Ah oui, et j'ai un cadeau pour toi… Ouvre le…**_

_**Shunraï ouvrit le cadeau et découvrit un œuf…**_

_**Shunraï : C'est quoi ça ?**_

_**Kurama : C'est un œuf qu'il faut arrosé tout les jours, et si tu l'as bien arrosé, il s'ouvrira et tu découvriras quelque chose à l'intérieur… **_

_**Shunraï : Ah… D'accorddddd… **_

_**Des jours et des jours passèrent et l'œuf commença à s'ouvrir, Shunraï l'observa, puis l'œuf s'ouvrit complètement… Puis elle découvrit à l'intérieur une bague de fiançailles avec une petite pierre en cristal brillant de mille feux… **_

_**Puis Kurama pris la bague de fiançailles, se mit à genou devant elle, lui prit la main et lui dit : **_

_**Kurama : Shunraï, veut-tu devenir ma femme ?**_

_**Shunraï : Oui je le veux.**_

**_Kurama lui mit la bague au doigt, puis ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement… Kurama caressa en même temps le ventre de Shunraï, heureux qu'elle soit enceinte, et qu'il en sera le père._**

_**Du côté de Hiei et Misao…**_

_**Hiei : Je t'aime Misao, je ne te quitterai jamais.**_

_**Misao : Moi aussi je t'aime.**_

_**Hiei : Au fait, je me demandais si tu voulais devenir ma femme ?**_

_**Misao : Pardon ! Je… Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? Quoi que d'un côté… Je dirai bien oui… Et bien… Je dis oui sans hésiter.**_

_**Hiei : C'est… C'est vrai ?**_

_**Misao : Oui.**_

_**Hiei : Et combien voudra tu d'enfants ?**_

_**Misao : P…Pardon ? Hola… Hola… Doucement mon très cher Hiei… Doucement… Tu vas trop vite là… T'es pas un peu fou ! Ou même beaucoup ! **_

_**Hiei : Benh… C'est bien ce que font les humains… Non ?**_

_**Misao : Houlàlà… Faudrait vraiment que tu comprenne mieux la vie humaine mon très cher…**_

_**Hiei : D'accord… Dis, tu m'apprendras la vie humaine ?**_

_**Misao : Mais bien sûr, et ça m'évitera peut-être d'avoir encore d'autres questions stupides…**_

_**Hiei : Pfff, Mouais… **_

_**Puis Misao embrassa Hiei, il l'enlaça de ses bras musclés et rassurants, Et ils regardèrent tout les deux le soleil se coucher. Puis ils s'endormirent dans la même position, tout les deux bras dans les bras. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Chapitre V**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour la review que j'ai eu.(désolée si je suis sadique avec Kuwa-chan...). Et j'espère que l'histoire n'est pas trop ennuyante pour vous... Surtout que je ne me rends pas compte de se que j'écrit... Bref, je suis folle... :) Ah oui, j'allais oubliée de dire... Les chapitres 5-6 et 7... Ont été écrit par moi et ma copine(Shunraï dans l'histoire...). Elle s'est enfin mise à m'aider pour écrire la suite de la fic... Surement parcequ'elle voulait pas que je mette des conneries ou des choses sur elle et Kurama... (rires...). En plus elle la largué pour sasuke et neji dans naruto... ouinnnnnn, z'est pas zusteeee, ils allaient si bien ensemble... Bref, je vous laisse lire la suite des chapitres, bonne lecture.  
**_

_**Titre : Nouvelle arrivée dans l'équipe d'Urameshi, et joie de la famille.**_

_**Après la nuit passée, Hiei et Misao se réveillèrent, se regardèrent, puis rougirent, et enfin… Hiei commença à parler :**_

_**Heuuhhhh… Je… Je… Nous n'avons rien fait cette nuit j'espère ! **_

_**Bien sûr que non… Tu vois pas que nous sommes encore habillés !**_

_**Pfff… Mouais…**_

_**Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ! Tu ne voulais quand même pas que nous…**_

_**Benhhh… Je sais pas moi… C'est pas mes affaires de toute façon…**_

_**Comment ça c'est pas tes affaires ! Je te signale que nous sortons ensemble à ce que je sache ! Je... Je… **_

_**Je te détesteeee ! **_

_**Misao commença à pleurer, elle vint vers Hiei et Lui donna une immense gifle, puis elle partit en courant et s'enfuya de l'Hôtel.**_

**_Plusieurs mois passèrent et chez Shunraï et Kurama, c'était le bonheur absolu… Ils s'amusèrent en regardant des films comiques et en lisant des livres de mangas. Ils passèrent leurs journées uniquement à ça. Soudain…_**

_**-Sunraï… Et Shunraï est-ce que ça va !**_

**_-Non… Je…Je crois que je suis en train de perdre les eaux… Ahhhh… J'ai mal !_**

_**-Je t'emmène tout de suite à l'hôpital !**_

_**Et Kurama emmena Shunrai à L'hôpital, en la transportant dans ses bras. Pour y aller plus vite, il passa par-dessus les toits en sautant comme un cabri.**_

_**Puis ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital, ils y entrèrent et Kurama hurla dans tout l'hôpital :**_

_**Ma fiancéeeeeee vaaaa accoucherrrrrr, vitttteee, appeléeeeeee le docteur !**_

**_Le médecin arriva en courant et apporta un brancard, il mit Shunraï dessus avec l'aide de Kurama._**

_**Il l'emmena dans une pièce libre, aida Kurama à enlever le pantalon de Shuraï, puis il lui écarta les jambes et lui dit :**_

_**Mademoiselle, respirez et expirez, puis poussezzzz !**_

_**Allez, on recommence, respirez, expirer, puis poussezzzz ! On recommence !**_

**_Shuraï recommença et recommença, sans s'arrêter… Elle était rouge comme une tomate et suait comme une malade… Elle commença à pleurer de douleur, puis hurla comme une folle… Tout l'hôpital l'entendit, Kurama était avec elle et la soutenait, il lui parla avec une voix si douce et l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur le front pour la réconforter…_**

**_Au bout de plusieurs minutes le bébé commença à sortir, Kurama l'encouragea une dernière foi. Shunraï poussa de toutes ses forces et enfin le bébé sortis,_**

_**Mes félicitations c'est une fille !**_

**_Le médecin demanda à Kurama de couper le cordon, Kurama le fit sans problème. Après toutes ses émotions Shunraï se reposait dans une des chambres de l'hôpital avec son bébé dans les bras et Kurama à côté d'elle qui la surveillait _**

**_. Dit Shunraï, il faudrait penser à lui trouver un nom ! _**

**_Oui tu as raison, en fait je pensais au prénom Soraya ', qu'en pense tu ?_**

**_C'est un très joli prénom, ok ce sera donc Soraya ma petite fille ! _**

_**En fin d'après midi toute l'équipe se rendit à l'hôpital pour voir les nouveaux parents et bien sur la nouvelle recrue de l'équipe Urameshi **_

**_Ohhhh ! Regarde ça Botan comme elle est jolie, bravo Shunraï , mais au fait comment elle s'appelle ? _**

**_Elle s'appelle Soraya, et d'ailleurs il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à connaître sa famille._**

**_Shunraï prit le bébé et commença les présentations._**

**_Alors là c'est ta tata Misao et ton tonton Hiei , ensuite il y a ta marraine Keiko et ton parrain Yusuke , et là c'est les amis de papa et maman , Kuwabara et Botan .Et pour finir le plus beau ton petit papa qui nous aime Kurama . Le lendemain Shunraï se réveilla de bonheur, elle essaya de se lever, mais elle était encore trop faible. Soudain, elle vit Kurama qui arriva vers elle, il l'aida à se recoucher dans son lit. Puis, il vint vers Soraya, la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers sa mère pour la faire téter. Shunraï souria à l'enfant et l'embrassa sur le front, Kurama, lui, il était en train de sortir de la chambre quand soudain :_**

_**OÙ vas-tu mon amour ? Tu t'en vas déjà ?**_

_**Oui, je dois régler quelques petites choses urgentes. **_

_**D'accord… mais… C'est quoi ces petites choses urgennnnntes ?**_

_**Euhhhh… Oh rien rien… rien du tout de très important pour toi…**_

**_Alors si c'est pas important pour moi, j'ai quand même le droit de savoir, non ? A près tout je suis ta fiancée…_**

_**Et bien oui… Mais… Je… Je… C'était pour te faire une surprise…**_

_**Et c'est quoi cette surprise ?**_

**_Si je te le dit ce ne serait plus une surprise ! Mais fait moi confiance je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal, tu sait… Je t'aime de tout mon cœur._**

**_Bon d'accord, mais soit prudent s'il te plaît. Je serais si malheureuse si il t'arrivait quelques chose… _**

_**Ne t'inquiète pas…**_

_**Et Kurama partit, laissant Shunraï seule avec Soraya.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Chapitre VI**_

_**Titre : Préparation de mariage.**_

**_Les préparations se firent, c'était vraiment magnifique, il y avait des centaines de roses, de belles roses rouges. Des rubans blancs, des ballons de toutes les couleurs, des banquais avec pleins de nourriture et d'alcool, particulièrement du saké et de la vodka, les alcools préférés de Hiei, il adore en boire…_**

_**Shunraï, elle, se prépara en robe de mariée, une très belle robe de mariée blanche. Soudain elle vit Hiei passée devant sa porte, elle accourut jusqu'à lui en hurlant :**_

_**Hiei… Hiei… Attends s'il te pla'it !**_

_**Qu'est ce qui a ?**_

**_Tu sait ou est Misao ?_**

**_Non, et puis je m'en fous complètement…_**

_**Comment ça ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?**_

_**Et bien… Oh et puis ce n'est pas tes affaires !**_

**_Comment ça c'est pas mes affaires, c'est quand même ma sœur je te signale ! Je parie qu'elle a fuguée, depuis toute petite, elle fuguait, et pratiquement tout le temps. Elle n'était pas heureuse… J'étais la chouchou de la famille et elle non, elle se faisait presque tout le temps battre par nos parents. Et dès qu'il y a une dispute, elle a peur de se faire frapper et donc elle fugue. Tu sais, elle n'a vraiment pas eu une vie facile. Malgré tout ça, elle reste toujours à mes côté, elle ne m'en veut pas que je soie la chouchou de la famille, c'est ce que j'admire chez elle. Mais en ce moment, ce qu'elle a besoin, c'est de ton amour, elle t'aime, et elle veut rester au près de toi, et que tu la protège. Que quelqu'un la serre dans ses bras et la réconforte avec des mots doux. Elle a besoin de toi, seul toi peux lui redonner le goût de vivre, la joie, l'amour et surtout l'envie de fonder une famille. Alors va vite la rejoindre et lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle… Sinon… Tu la perdra et elle sombrera jusqu'à s'en laisser mourir. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour elle._**

_**Bien, je pars tout de suite à sa recherche. Et… Euh… Merci.**_

_**Oh de rien… C'est tout naturel, et puis c'est aussi ma sœur.**_

**_Et Hiei partit à sa recherche avec l'aide de son troisième œil. Il réussi à la repérer puis partit à sa recherche. Il la vit perché sur une branche d'arbre, la tête entre les jambes et pleurant à chaudes larmes._**

_**Hiei sauta sur la branche d'arbre, puis il s'approcha d'elle, Misao releva la tête, et Hiei voulut mettre sa main sur la joue de Misao pour la réconforter, mais elle le repoussa violemment, ce qui failli le faire tomber de l'arbre.**_

_**Laisse moi tranquille, je ne veut plus jamais te revoir, tu n'est qu'un porc, un sale con, un PD… Un… Un… Un…**_

_**Mais elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer les mots, c'était beaucoup trop dur pour elle. Elle pleurait encore plus qu'avant, puis elle sauta dans les bras de Hiei, et elle posa sa tête dans la nuque de Hiei.**_

_**Je suis dé…désolée Hiei… Je t'aime… Je t'aime et je t'aime. Je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute et qu'on se quitte… Promet le moi ! Je t'en supplie… Promet le moi !**_

_**Je te le promets, amour. Je t'aime et je ne te ferais plus jamais du mal. **_

**_IL la prit dans ses bras, et la reposa à terre, et ils se mirent à genou. Puis pour se faire pardonner et pour la réconforter, il écarta Misao, lui pris son visage entre ses deux mains, et l'attira pour l'embrasser, ce baiser fut long et passionné. Hiei mis ses bras autour de la taille de Misao, et la serra fort contre son corps. Ce qui la fit gémir de douleur. Hiei l'entendit et desserra son emprise, puis il commença à lui caresser le dos, puis il commença à descendre ses lèvres jusqu'à son coup et à sa nuque, il prit tout son poids sur elle et la fit basculée dans l'herbe, pour continuer à l'embrasser de plus belle, jusqu'à en lui caresser les hanches si douces de Misao. Puis l'excitation le gagna de plus belle…_**

_**Suite Censurée !**_

**_Le mariage va commencer dans 3 heures, Shunraï est stressée à mort, et sa sœur et Hiei ne sont toujours pas revenus._**

**_« Je me demande ce qu'ils sont en train de faire … J'espère qu'il ne c'est rien passée, et qu'elle va bien «. _**

_**Shunraï se fait maquiller à la perfection par Keiko, et Botan s'occupe de Soraya en attendant que sa mère se prépare.**_

**_Pendant ce temps, Kurama se balade dans le petit parc derrière l'église, admirant les magnifiques fleurs de cerisier. C'est un endroit plutôt romantique et calme, ce qui lui plaît énormément, et ce qui lui rappelle ses souvenirs d'enfance passés avec sa mère, et les joies parcourus avec Shunraï. _**

**_Pendant ce temps Kuwabara et Yusuke cherchaient Hiei et Misao, ne les voyant pas revenir, ils s'inquiétaient._**

_**Tout à coup, ils virent… Des vêtements un peu partout éparpillées au sol… Et ils virent…**_

_**Yusuke, je crois que nous devrions repartir, ce serait mieux, je crois qu'ils sont plutôt occupés…**_

_**Euh… Je crois aussi… Mais le prob, c'est que le mariage de Kurama et de Shunraï va bientôt commencer, et Shunraï aurait aimée que sa sœur soit là…**_

_**Oui, mais on peut quand même pas les déranger… Et puis… Hiei risquerait de nous décapiter… **_

_**Ah… Ouais… En fait, tu as tout as fait raison… Vite… Filons !**_

_**Yusuke et Kuwabara se rendirent au plus vite vers Shunraï pour lui expliquer la situation. **_

_**Shunraï, on a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles ! **_

_**Et c'est quoi ces nouvelles ?**_

_**ET bien la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on a retrouvé ta sœur et Hiei, mais la mauvaise c'est qu'ils étaient légèrement occupés… Enfin on suppose.**_

_**Comment ça vous supposez ! ça veut dire quoi au juste ce délire ? **_

_**Et bien on a vus des habits éparpillés dans tous les coins, alors on a pensés qu'ils devaient être occupés **_

_**Ahhhhh ! je vois… Bon ben on va essayer de convaincre le prêtre d'attendre un peu… non ?**_

_**Et bien… Je sais pas si ils seront de retour d'ici là… ça risque d'être un peu long et même très long…**_

_**Oui c'est ça… Et bien si c'est comme ça… C'est moi qui vais aller les chercher… Je m'en fous complètement si je les dérange ! De savoir ce qu'ils font ! Et aussi que je suis habillée en robe de mariée ! Alors vous ! Vous n'allez pas me faire chier avec ces conneries ! Ok !**_

_**Euh… Oui oui chef ! A vos ordres chef !**_

_**Bien, c'est parfait !**_

_**Et Shunraï se téléporta jusqu'à sa sœur et Hiei, elle était folle de rage et prête à gifler n'importe qui…**_

_**Elle vit les deux tourtereaux, vint vers eux et hurla.**_

_**Etttttt ! Vous deux làààààà ! Je vous signaaaaaaleeeee, que mon mariageeeee vaaaaa commencerrrrr ! Alors vous avez intérêt à vous bouger le cu et plus vite que ça, pour vous habiller ! Ok !**_

_**Shun…. Shunraï… Mais… Mais…**_

_**Il n'y a pas de mais, alors vous finissez, et vous vous habiller !**_

_**Euh o…ok… soeurette…**_

_**Bien ! Moi je vous attends là-bas…**_

_**Et les deux tourtereaux se vêtirent en vitesse, puis ils rejoignirent Shunraï. Et ils vinrent à nouveau en se téléportant jusqu'à l'église pour vite finir de se préparer. **_

_**De retour à l'église Kurama arriva vers Shunraï toujours en colère.**_

_**Que t'arrive t'il mon cœur ?**_

_**Ohhh ! rien… rien tout est parfait mon mariage est retardé par ma sœur et ses conneries, tu me voit avant la cérémonie, je ne sais pas ou est mon bébé ! **_

_**Quoi ! tu ne sais pas ou tu as laissée Soraya ! mais tu parles d'une mère **_

**_Et toi alors ! tu t'en occupes de ta fille ! pour ton information je l'ai confiée à Botan le temps de me préparée et de réparée leurs conneries. Ahhh ! Botan ou est t'elle ? c'est elle qui a Soraya ! Heu…. Heu…je suis désolée mon chéri mais j'étais tellement en colère contre Hiei et ma sœur que…_**

**_C'est bon ne t'en fait pas, et puis moi aussi je suis désolé d'avoir dit que tu était une mauvaise mère je ne le pensais pas et puis ne t'inquiète pas pour le bébé je crois l'avoir vu avec Botan dans l'église._**

_**Ha… d'accord bon alors on peut commencer ? je vais juste aller m'excuser auprès de Misao et Hiei pour tout à l'heure. **_

**_Et Shunraï partis retrouver sa sœur et Hiei pour s'excuser. _**

**_Heu… Misao Hiei… Je… Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure… Je ne voulais pas vous hurler dessus comme je l'ai fais… Je m'en excuse de tout cœur… _**

_**Nous te pardonnons Shunraï… Et puis c'était compréhensible… Tu avais besoin de nous, et nous nous êtions en train de… Enfin voilà quoi… Tu vois ce que je veux dire… **_

**_Oui oui… t'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris… Pas besoin de me donner de détail… mais j'ai mon mariage qui attend toujours aussi et j'aimerai aller le faire._**

**_Alors Shunraï, Misao et Hiei se rendirent tout les trois à l'église ou tout le reste de l'équipe les attendaient. Arrivés à l'église Misao dit au revoir à Shunraï et l'encouragea une dernière fois, puis elle alla dans l'église s'installée. Kurama était déjà avec le prêtre, il ne manquait que Shunraï. Soudain les porte s'ouvrirent et une magnifique silhouette apparus, c'était Shunraï elle se mit a marcher en direction de Kurama. Pendant qu'elle passait entre ses amis, elle fit un grand sourire à sa sœur et à sa petite soraya. Puis elle s'arrêta à côté de Kurama, lui fit un grand sourire et le regarda amoureusement. Kurama fit de même vers Shunraï. Puis le silence s'installa et le prêtre commença son discourt._**

**_Nous sommes réunit ici, pour unir ces deux être par les liens sacrés du mariage. Monsieur Minamino voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Shunraï Hataï ici présente et promettez-vous de l'aimer, de la chérir et de la protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? _**

_**Oui je le veux **_

**_Et vous mademoiselle Shunraï Hataï voulez-vous prendre pour époux Kurama Minamino ici présent etprométez-vous de l'aimer, de le chérir et de le protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? _**

_**Oui je le veux. **_

**_Si quelqu'un veux s'opposer à ce mariage qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais._**

………

**_Bien, c'est en ces lieux et sous le regard de notre seigneur que nous unissons ses deux être par les liens sacré du mariage, vous pouvez embrassé la mariée._**

**_Kurama regarda Shunraï et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sous les applaudissements de toute l'équipe, Botan, Keiko et Misao avaient les larmes aux yeux alors que Kuwabara tentait d'embrasser Yusuke. Kurama sortit de l'église avec Shunraï dans les bras. _**

_**Puis tout le monde se précipita sur la bouffe, tout le monde était content de manger et de boire, surtout après toute ces émotions.**_

**_Soudain, une magnifique musique vint jusqu'à leurs oreilles, et tout le monde se chercha un partenaire ou une partenaire. Kurama pris la main de Shunraï, lui fit le baise main, puis l'invita à danser. Il mit ses deux mains sur sa taille, Shunraï, elle, mit ses deux bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassa avant de commencer à danser le slow._**

_**Quand à Hiei et Misao.**_

_**Euh… Misao ?...**_

_**Oui ?**_

…

_**Ah oui… ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne t'obligerais pas à danser avec moi, car tu n'aimes pas ça et en plus tu ne sais pas danser… **_

_**J'espère que…**_

_**Que ça ne me dérangera pas ?**_

_**Euh… Oui…**_

_**Non, ne t'inquiètes pas… Et puis… Et puis ce n'est pas trop trop mon genre…**_

_**D'accord, et puis… On a autre chose à faire… Ou plutôt à continuer…**_

_**Quoi ! Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tu veux re… reco… recommencer… !**_

_**Et bien… Je sais pas moi… **_

_**Au secours… T'es vraiment… Et puis on va quand même pas faire ça toute notre vie quand même ! Je suis pas folle !**_

_**Et bien…**_

_**Non ! Non et non ! J'ai pas envie ! **_

_**«Espèce de pervers et d'obsédé «. **_

_**Bon très bien… Pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper à quelque chose… A tout à l'heure…**_

**_Ouais ok, à tout à l'heure._**

_**Puis Hiei partit s'occuper… Il vint vers la table ou il y a les boissons, et il prit deux bouteilles de saké en vitesse et discrètement… Puis il vint se percher sur une branche d'arbre pour boire tranquillement… Il les bus en très peu de temps, moins de dix minutes… Soudain, il vît Kurama sauter sur la branche et le rejoindre.**_

_**Que fais-tu là Hiei ? Tu restes pas avec Misao ?**_

_**N…Non… **_

_**Et pourquoi ?**_

_**Parce… Parceque amour vou… voulais pas que… que je la… Enfin… Tu vois… V… Vois ce… ce que je veux d… Dire…**_

**_Euhhhh… Je crois que oui… Mais tu sais, c'est pas en faisant ça avec elle que ça va la satisfaire… Il lui faut plus que ça…_**

_**C… C'est ça… Toi tu connais r… rien… à l'amour et au s ! Moi oui… Et je suis le… Le meilleur… Le meilleur qui… Qui existe au monde !**_

_**Pardon !... Mais… Mais t'es complètement malade ma parole ! Je ne pensais pas ça de toi ! Et en plus tu pus l'alcool ! T'as intérêt à te débarrasser de cette odeur avant que Misao ne le remarque… **_

**_Je m'en fous com… Complètement… Amour ne veut pas le f… Faire avec moi… Alors je… Je m'en fous de… de ses conneries de m… De merde… C'est… C'est une sale… Sale c… Co… Conne…_**

…

_**Puis Hiei s'évanouit dans l'arbre à cause des deux bouteilles d'alcool qu'il a bu… Il était bel et bien saoul… **_

_**Puis il tomba de l'arbre complètement assommer…**_

_**Kurama l'allongea correctement à l'ombre de l'arbre, puis il partit rejoindre sa tendre femme…**_

_**Hiei, lui, se réveilla. Il était toujours saoul par l'alcool, mais il se révéla plutôt violent… Il réussi à repérer Misao grâce à son troisième œil, puis il s'y téléporta. **_

_**Hiei ! Enfin te voilà ! Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiétée pour toi… Ettttt !**_

_**Tais toi et laisse toi faire !**_

_**Qu… Quoi !**_

**_Hiei l'embrassa, puis il la plaqua violemment contre le mur, ce qui fit pousser un énorme gémissement de douleur de la part de Misao… Mais Hiei n'y réagissa pas et l'embrassa plus fougueusement et la plaquant encore plus fort contre mur. Misao voulut se défendre mais elle n'y arriva pas, elle était tenue trop fort par Hiei… Mais il lui vint une idée, elle lui fila un bon coup de genou bien placée, ce qui fit tomber Hiei à genou. Elle voulut s'enfuir, mais Hiei lui sauta dessus et la fit basculer sur le dos, pour tenter d'aller plus loin. Mais Misao ne se laissa pas faire, quand il voulut l'embrasser, elle lui mordit la langue. Ce qui le fit hurler de douleur, et ce qui lui fit augmenter sa rage. Après ça, il essaya de lui déchirer sa robe en la plaquant de tout son poids sur le sol… Et Misao utilisa une boule d'énergie pour se débarrasser de lui, ce qui marcha à la perfection. Cela avait éjecté Hiei contre l'une des parois de la pièce, Misao en profita pour s'enfuir de l'église et aussi rester à une distance d'un million de kilomètre par rapport à Hiei… Elle n'avait jamais pensée que Hiei aurait voulu la violée un jour, pour elle c'était un vrai cauchemar, lui, lui faire du mal, c'était tout à fait impossible… Mais pourtant… C'est ce qui failli se passer…_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Chapitre VII**_

_**Titre : Misao en état de choc **_

**_Après toutes ses émotions, Misao partit en larme vers sa sœur, pendant ce temps Hiei qui avait valsé à plus de 10 mètres par la boulle d'énergie, se relevait difficilement à cause de ses blessures, mais au moins le choc le fit redevenir normal. Misao arriva vers Shunraï qui s'occupait de son bébé avec Kurama, elle confia Soraya à son papa et partit avec Misao pour discuter _**

_**Alors Misao qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? pourquoi pleurs-tu ?**_

_**C'est…Hiei…il…il**_

_**Il ta quoi ? **_

**_Il…il…il à voulut me … me… me violer !_**

**_Il à voulut te quoi ! mais il est taré qu'est ce qui lui a prit de faire ça ?_**

**_Je crois qu'il était saoul, mais maintenant j'ai peur de lui, je ne veux plus jamais le revoir !_**

**_Bon écoute il faut d'abord que tu te calmes et ensuite on verra comment on fait pour cette nuit._**

**_Misao sécha ses larmes et elles repartirent vers Kurama et Soraya, Shunraï s'approcha de Kurama._**

_**Heu… Aurais-tu une idée de l'endroit où pourrait dormir Misao… Car… Elle a de gros soucis et ce serait bien de lui trouver un endroit ou elle pourra dormir en toute sécurité…**_

_**Comment ça ? Que lui est il arrivée ?**_

_**Et bien… C'est tu sait qui, qui a des cheveux en pétards et qu'on pourrait confondre avec un hérisson, ou un porc qui pique, ou même celui qui serait capable de tuer un lapin en peluche ou un micro-onde… Enfin voilà quoi…**_

_**Ah… Je comprends de qui tu parles… Mais c'est normal à mon avis…**_

_**Comment ça c'est normal ! Tu te moques de moi ou quoi !**_

**_Et bien… J'ai vu Misao toute seule, sans Hiei à ses côtés, et j'ai voulu aller le chercher. Et je l'ai donc trouvé perché sur une branche d'arbre et complètement saoul… Et bien évidemment, il y avait deux bouteilles de saké vides à ses côtés… Donc tu comprends pourquoi…_**

_**Quoi ! Et tu ne m'as même pas averti ! Et maintenant à cause de toi ma sœur est au bord de la crise de suicide ! Non mais vraiment ! Oh et puis c'est pas vraiment de ta faute, c'est la faute de… de ce saaaaaale Perverssssssss et violeurrrrrrrrr de merdeeeee qui ose faire du mal à mon innocente sœur !**_

_**Mais calme toi voyons ma chérie, cela ne servira à rien de s'énerver, il faut trouver une solution… Et je crois que je l'ai…**_

_**Et laquelle ?**_

_**Et bien maintenant que nous avons une maison, nous pouvons l'installée dans la chambre d'amis et si tu veux, tu peux rester dormir avec elle pour la réconforter… C'est une possibilité…**_

_**Peut-être, mais je te signale qu'il n'y a personne pour la protéger de lui…**_

_**Mais si…**_

_**Ah ouiiiii ! Et qui ! **_

_**Benh moi… Je sais toujours me battre à ce que je sache… Non ?**_

**_Oui mais Hiei aussi, donc…_**

_**J'ai compris… C'est moi qui dois aller régler le problème avec Hiei, c'est ça ?**_

_**Oui, et après tout c'est tout naturel, c'est ma sœur après tout, et il faut l'aider, en plus elle a déjà eu un passé assez dur, donc je ne veux pas qu'elle se morfonde dans son coin, jusqu'à qu'elle s'en laisse mourir. Donc voilà, tu comprends ce que je veux dire…**_

_**Oui, et tu as tout à fait raison. Je vais aller le voir et régler le problème avec lui… Mais après, ce sera à Misao de régler le reste avec lui, ok ?**_

_**Et bien, je sais pas… J'ai peur qu'il lui fasse encore plus de mal, et qu'elle en souffre…**_

**_Ne t'inquiète pas… Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Hiei de faire ça, je le connais bien, c'est juste qu'il boit de l'alcool quand il se sens malheureux et seul… Et l'alcool lui monte très vite à la tête…_**

_**Ah… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire du mal à ma sœur, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire pour ma défense… Na !**_

_**Pendant que Kurama cherchait Hiei pour discuter… Shunraï prit son bébé et emmena Misao chez elle. Dès qu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée, Shunraï tint son bébé d'une main et claqua des doigts :**_

_**Et voilà, voici notre maison, t'en penses quoi ?**_

_**Et bien… ça me donne envie d'en avoir une avec…**_

**_Sur ses propres mots, Misao fit une mine triste et baissa la tête, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Hiei. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle avait envie de revenir près de lui et de tout recommencer à zéro. De pouvoir combattre côte à côte avec lui, aller dans les bois et voler de la nourriture aux chasseurs, comme ils le faisaient si souvent… Manger des glaces dans le parc, faire des ballades à cheval etc… _**

_**Misao… Tout ça c'est du passé, oublie le, c'est peut être mieux ainsi…**_

_**Je ne crois pas… Je vais aller le voir, et régler se problème moi-même, et tout recommencer à zéro avec lui !**_

_**Hein ! Mais t'es complètement malade, tout à l'heure t'avais dis que tu ne voulais plus le revoir, et en plus il à voulu te violer !**_

_**Je m'en fous, ça c'est du passé ! Après tout ce que j'ai vécu avec lui, je n'arrives pas à l'oublier et je suis encore amoureuse de lui… Tu comprends, je l'aime encore… Il faut absolument que je lui parle…**_

… _**Est-tu sûre de ce que tu vas faire ?**_

_**Oui, pour sûre.**_

**_Très bien… Mais fais quand même attention à toi soeurette, je ne voudrais pas q'il t'arrive quelques chose._**

_**Oui oui, Mamannnnnn ! Je ne suis plus un bébé je te signales, je sais me débrouiller toute seule !**_

_**T'es sûûûûre ! **_

_**Oui, parfaitement, na !**_

**_Et Misao partit à la recherche de Hiei, toute souriante et sûre d'elle. Elle le trouva perché sur une branche d'arbre, et elle le rejoignit discrètement. Il dormait paisiblement, mais elle ressentit le grand chagrin de Hiei qui lui rongeai le cœur. Misao s'installa sur lui, et l'embrassa. Pour Hiei, c'était un réveil doux et sensuelle, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda avec étonnement celle qui l'avait réveiller. _**

_**Alors, bien dormit la belle au bois dormant ?**_

…

_**Benh quoi ? T'as perdu ta langue ?**_

…

_**Quoi ! Qu'est ce que t'as ! ça t'étonne autant que ça que je reviennes vers toi malgré ce que tu m'a fais !**_

_**P… Pardon… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal… Je ne me rendais même pas compte de ce que je faisais…**_

_**Ça j'ai vu, je suis pas débile. Et c'est normal… T'as bu deux bouteilles de saké, t'es aussi un peu con…**_

…

_**Allezzz, fais pas cette tête ! Je te pardonne, et je vais te le montrer…**_

**_Et Misao se mit sur Hiei, approcha son visage du sien et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent sensuellement. Et le baiser s'approfondi de plus en plus… Et cette fois-ci, c'était Misao qui menait le jeu, elle en était même fière._**


End file.
